The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,036, issued May 23, 1978, 4,094,840, issued June 13, 1978, 4,133,811, issued Jan. 9, 1979, 4,146,538, issued Mar. 27, 1979, 4,265,815, issued May 5, 1981 and 4,397,782, issued Aug. 9, 1983, encompass within their combined disclosures androstene intermediates having the partial structural formula ##STR2## wherein X.sub.1 is alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or acyloxyalkyl and X.sub.2 is chloro, bromo, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio or arylthio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,559, issued Nov. 30, 1982 discloses androstene intermediates having the partial structural formula ##STR3## wherein X.sub.3 is alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl, and X.sub.4 is hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkanoyloxy or halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,428, issued Dec. 13, 1983 discloses androstene intermediates having the partial structural formula ##STR4## wherein X.sub.3 is alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,592, issued Jan. 24, 1984 discloses androstene intermediates having the partial structural formula ##STR5## wherein X.sub.5 is alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, mono-, di-, or trifluoroalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkanoylalkyl or ##STR6## wherein m is 1, 2, 3 or 4 and X.sub.7 and X.sub.8 are hydrogen or alkyl, and X.sub.6 is hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, oxo, methylene, alkylthio, arylthio, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy or fluorine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,924, issued Jan. 15, 1980, discloses 11-ketoandrostene products (anti-acne agents) having the partial structural formula ##STR7## wherein m is 1 or 2 and X.sub.9 is benzyl, phenethyl, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, or chlorobenzyl and an alkyl group, and as intermediates, 11-ketoandrostenes having the partial structural formula ##STR8##
Green et al., in J. Med. Chem., 26(1):78 (1983), discloses an 11.beta.-hydroxy-androstene having the partial structural formula ##STR9##